Yeoshin
Yeoshin (世神, Yōshin; literally "god's world"), better known by his alias The Whisperer (うわさをばらまく人, Uwasa o baramakuhito) due his reputation and LS-117 to many professional Contractors, is an elite Japanese contractor who works as a contract killer and is currently under the service of the Order of Culture, whom have instructed him to find the mysterious gates to obtain their power, aswell as kill any other contractor he meets during his mission. He is currently looking for Hell's Gate. Appearance Personality Yeoshin mostly dons a cool and uncaring attitude, and acts very relaxed and laid-back in most situations. He's rarely shocked or surprised, and remains calm and calculated in even the most dangerous of situations, allowing him to let most battles turn out positive for himself. He often smokes, although it isn't his obeisance, and sometimes does so even during missions. He will ignore the instructions of his clients if he doesn't like them, and isn't afraid to anger or irritate his superiors. despite this, he still has a sense of pride, and will always finish a mission, no matter what the consequences. The only time that he interrupted an assignment was to help his sister. Even though he's a contractor, Yeoshin has shown compassion and care for Seijun, his little sister, and claims that she is the reason why he became a contract killer, so he could nourish the only remaining member of his family. He will not hesitate when she's in trouble, and is willing to sacrifice his life for her. Synopsis Abilities Mental Manipulation: Yeoshin's contractor ability is to manipulate the thoughts of his opponents. He can instill mental images into his opponent's mind, who exceed normal ones by far in credibility. These images are flawless and almost indistinguishable from reality, causing the opponent to generally not notice when the illusions have started or ended. Yeoshin can make the opponent believe they are facing multiple enemies, or that he carries a weapon he actually doesn't. His ability can go to the point of that he could make another contractor believe his ability was to manipulate different elements such as water, earth and fire. This images are so realistic that they transcend the senses, causing the brain to "fake" the triggering of the senses when this doesn't occur. Another, more uncommon use of this technique is mental projection. It allows Yeoshin to "break" into the mind of the opponent and let their worst fears appear as real before their eyes. :Obeisance: Unknown Martial Arts Master: Yeoshin has trained himself to the point of a true master at various martial arts. His fighting style seem to import elements from Taekwando, Aikido and Tai Chi, and he can take down multiple armed opponents, both with guns and blades, with hand-to-hand combat only. Equipment Pistol Gun: As his primary weapon, Yeoshin carries around an average, silver gun at all times, using his contractor ability to hide it's presence to police and metal detectors. Yeoshin has shown himself to be a master and gunslinging, being able to hit moving targets from a great distance with high accuracy. He mostly uses only one bullet per victim, a sign of his immense skill. Dagger: He also has a small dagger, strapped to his left leg, which he uses for close combat or when he's out of bullets. The dagger is etremely sharp, being able to slice through an average blade with a single, downwards chop. Quotes Trivia Category:Character Category:Contractor